Shenn
'''Shenn '''is the current leader of the blue crystal state. Appointment as leader Shenn, an archmage of the Blue Court, calmly took over after the previous rulers of the state had perished during the assault of Third Wave. Yet even he had to accept that life within blue crystal was doomed - he advised the archmages to evacuate as many people as they could, while he fortified the main entrance of the crystal town and ventured towards the Swirling Plains. Shenn was assaulted by the mind-slaved fighters he knew Third Wave would likely use, but bested them by attacking their weak spots. Third Wave detected this unprecedented ability to defeat his troops and counter-attacked himself, allowing Shenn to finally discover the enigmatic enemy's true appearance: a corrupt and sinister alchemist with utterly negative energies. Third Wave's might was too much for Shenn. His blue thunder appeared negated by negatively charged red plasma attacks, and earth itself shifted when his enemy channeled his alchemic powers. Shenn concentrated all of his willpower to notify neighboring states of the threat's location, and ran away to the coast. At the coast, he found himself pursued by the mind-slaved, but his fellow mages came to his aid and froze them into place. Together the mages retreated to The Illuminating Sea, source of many disturbances of their enemy's detection capabilities. Within the sea, they noticed how restless the dead were. The corrosive power that Third Wave used to upset the Mights had injured the world so deeply that the rest of the dead had been disturbed. The dead emitted fog-like energy that was like death itself - dangerous to the mind and to the body. Shenn had an idea. He would craft a base under the continent - a landing point fortified against Third Wave's energy. He would begin forming a weapon from the devastating essence. The other mages did not find it probable that the energy could truly be harnessed, but they agreed that Shenn's life could soon be over if he stayed on the continent. Grey Maelstrom From the sea, Shenn crafted thick clouds of the fog and slowly, like an alchemist, bended them to his will and control. His worry grew stronger as he realized that the amount of the fog was growing at an alarming rate, leading him to contact the mages. His colleagues informed other states of the nature of the project, and other states sent a few scientists, observers, analysts and alchemists to help. They created a dozen similar points like Shenn's, using them to surround the fog and center it right below the center of the continent. The fog's centralization warped it - it begun to spin. Slowly but surely, as if it had imitated the water below it, it begun turning into a whirlpool in which agonizing screams of spirits could be heard. Shenn realized the potential of the fog. He named it Grey Maelstrom. As the final experiment, he connected the maelstrom's center with the bottom of the continent. He had reached the end of his project - a failsafe for the Empire. If the damage on the continent would continue to expand, the Maelstrom would react to it and begin to absorb the entire damage caused to the land. The fall of Third Wave Micoda, the legendary hero, appeared. Shenn felt that his mortal enemy had finally found a suitable opponent, so he decided to abandon the project and go to the mainland. Indeed, his enemy was soon defeated. He marched onto Blue Court and announced that the reconstruction would begin. Yet, all trouble was not over. The Grey Maelstrom soon became unstable and Shenn ordered the project cancelled, evacuating the scientists and purging their constructs before the fog could corrupt them. He found that there was no natural cause for it. Instead, an enemy, which Hell's enforcement and state leaders dubbed Grey Archer, was responsible for harvesting some of the energy and using it to perform assassinations by petrifying its targets. Category:Characters